


The Dragons' Toy

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Comfort, Creampie, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: I ignored the wiki page on the Yakuza and took my info from a partial playthough of Yakuza 5 for PS3 instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I ignored the wiki page on the Yakuza and took my info from a partial playthough of Yakuza 5 for PS3 instead.

"We don't mind sharing," the one with the green hair, Genji, tells you. He grins.

You didn't know you had a thing for this, but you must have, because the next thing you know, you let the one with the lovely long hair, Hanzo, lead you to a nondescript, black car. The ride goes quickly. They steal glances at each other over your head and skim their fingers up and down the leg closest to them.

In their bedroom, your clothes are being pulled off, one by one. Once your neck and shoulders are bare, they start laying affectionate kisses on your skin. Once you're mostly nude, Hanzo, wraps his arms around your lower back and lifts you. He's careful not to squeeze too tight. You feel Genji slide your panties off. Instead of setting you back down, you're thrown on the bed.

Hanzo is on you, with a hand on either side of your head. He kisses you hungrily, tongue making its way into your mouth. You both close your eyes, ready for a steamy makeout session. You moan softly in your throat, and your clit starts to throb.

"Brother?" Genji says from the other side of the bed.

Hanzo pulls away.

"Right," Hanzo answers, all business. He stands and points behind you, "Get in the middle of the bed and lie facing me."

You obey. Both brothers undress, removing their black suits. You can see Hanzo is already half hard.

Genji settles on the bed behind you. He starts to rub his cock on your bare ass. You can feel his cock hardening. He nibbles on your neck and upper back. Hanzo lies facing you, stroking his cock to full hardness. Your clit is still pulsing, begging you for someone to attend to it.

"Open your legs."

You obey, lifting your knee. Hanzo takes his other hand and uses his thumb to rub your clit. You thrust your hips forward, trying to get more of the sensation that you need.

"Behave," Hanzo tells you.

Genji pauses his grinding and leans around you to wrap his arm around your waist and press his length in the cleft between your buttcheeks. He bites down on the side of you neck hard enough that you gasp. He snickers. He then slides down a little on the bed and continues to grind against you. He hooks a hand around your hips and pulls them back so he can tease your wet entrance with the tip of his cock.

"She's ready for me, Brother. Can I?"

"Yeah, do it."

He's not entirely gentle about sheathing himself in you, but he pauses when most of the way in. He sighs in contentment against the nape of your neck and bites again, gently. Satisfied that you're ready, he achors himself to your neck with his teeth, fully intending to leave a mark. He starts pumping his cock roughly. He adjusts the angle of his hips until he hears verbal confirmation that he's hitting the right spot.

Hanzo, meanwhile, continues stimulating your clit. His mouth parts slightly, and his heavily-lidded eyes watch your every reaction to his brother pounding you from behind. He loves the way your breasts bounce with every thrust, and the way your chest heaves with each breath. You can see him stroke himself in measured motions, trying not to work himself too hard or too fast.

Genji's face is now slotted in the space between your ear and your shoulder. He alternates between moaning and gently biting your ear. You can feel his warm stomach press against your back each time he rolls his hips against your ass.

"She feels so good, Hanzo," Genji says, "You're gonna enjoy yourself."

Hanzo licks his lips and watches your face twist in pleasure.

"Faster, Genji," Hanzo says, voice low and gravelly. His fingers start to press hard circles on your clit, "I want you to come on his dick."

Genji tightens his hold around your waist and starts bucking into you more rapidly.

"Listen to her. She sounds so fucking sexy. I'm not gonna last long..."

True to his word, Genji suddenly stiffens and moans right in your ear. You feel his warm semen spill into you, but he continues to thrust, driving you to your own peak. Hanzo has to stop touching himself as he watches you cum or he'll risk cumming himself.

One last bite and Genji pulls out of you, moving over to give Hanzo room for his turn with you.

"Fill her up, Brother," Genji says.

Hanzo grabs your legs and rolls you onto your back. He wastes no time guiding himself into you. He slides in easily, leans forward on his hands, and starts pumping hard. A few drops of sweat drop off him on your stomach, but all you can think about is how hot he looks and that you're not oversensitive. Thankfully!

You can tell that by the expression on his face that's really close. Genji is sneaking a few gropes of the breast closest to him. You tear your eyes from Hanzo and see that Genji is stroking himself to full hardness again.

Hanzo only finishes with a grunt. He pulls out slowly, and both of them admire the way their mixed cum is dripping out of you onto the bed.

"My favourite sight."

"Mhmmm."

Hanzo slides his hands affectionately down your legs and gets off the bed. Genji quickly takes his place.

"I wanna fuck you again," He says, shifting you so that you're kneeling and resting your head and arms on the bed. He slides his hard cock into your dripping cunt. He leans forward, pressing his chest to your back.

"You don't have to do any work, Beautiful. I just want to fill you some more. Make you feel wanted," Genji purrs in your ear.

He leans back and starts working his hips against your bare butt. His pace is slow and steady, giving you the impression that he intends to take his time. You're tired, but the idea of cumming again wins out against the idea of sleep, so you relax and enjoy yourself.

Having already cleaned himself up, Hanzo is lounging in a chair near the bed, lighting a cigarette. He lazily watches the two of you, unimpressed with Genji's appetite.

>>>

You visit the doctor to make sure, but despite birth control, it's true. You're pregnant. You don't know who the father is, being that both Hanzo and Genji filled you up that night, and numerous nights after, repeatedly marking you as theirs.

You start to panic. You want to call them and ask for help, but you know that nothing is stopping them from dropping you like an unwanted sack of potatoes. And you know who they're involved with. Did life just become more dangerous for you? For the unborn baby?

Should you even keep it?

You call Hanzo and meet them both at their home. All three of you all sit on their bed, and you begin to tell them about your predicament. You fight back tears try to keep your voice even as you tell them your concerns, hoping for some helpful input from the brothers.

Hanzo seemingly ignores the tears in your eyes and looks at Genji. His eyebrows are knitted together in a serious scowl.

"We're gonna be in deep shit if Chairman Touma finds out," Genji says, "He's not like how father was, and you know how Touma feels about us getting too close to civillians."

"Fuck," is all Hanzo replies.

Their attitude pushes you over the edge, and the tears start to flow down your cheeks. Hanzo finally notices, and his face visibly softens.

"C'mon," Hanzo says gently, his tone like one would use to calm a child, "It won't help to panic. Want to lie down?"

You nod.

You all lay down on the bed, similar in position to the first night you spent together, with Hanzo at your front and Genji at your back. You let out a long sigh, recovering from your cry.

"We'll figure something out," Hanzo said softly, reaching around your body to pull Genji tighter to your back. Genji is, for once, silent. He wiggles a little closer and sneaks an arm between the bed and your waist. He hugs you close to him and wraps the other arm around to Hanzo's lower back, pulling him close to you, as well. Neither of them seem to have any intention of getting up. Their bodyheat relaxes you. Worn out from worrying and crying, you drift peacefully to sleep.

Hours later you awoke, very aware of the warm bodies squishing you between them. You're overheated and covered in sticky sweat. You don't mind, however. This was vastly preferable to dealing with this on your own.

You are very aware of the double morning wood you were being poked with, but neither of them act on it. They stumble out of bed on their respective sides, and ignore you again to get ready for the day. When they return, they have hot tea and breakfast. Genji sits next to you on the bed. Hanzo sits in the nearby chair again.

"Let's talk about this," he says to you both.


	2. Update, Not Really

I'm gonna scrap the extra chapers of this fic for now. There's been a lot of silence when I expand my fics, and that's okay. This isn't a plea for comments. I'm going to stick to the ones I'm more motivated to finish. Inappropriate Touching is almost all written, and I want to add more to Harmony in the Bedroom. Perhaps a lot of my one-shots should just stay one-shots. I'm still new to writing, and it's okay that some of it isn't that good. The silence makes me think that no one is enjoying this fic as much as I was hoping, and that's fine.


End file.
